At present, a device to be read provided with a built-in chip has been increasingly used in fields involving property security and identity authentication, such as in a smart card and an ID card. The built-in chip in the device to be read typically stores data, such as identity and property data of a user, which requires a higher level of security in protecting the data of the built-in chip.
For keeping data safe, existing technologies are used to prevent a chip from being illegally copied, but only to a certain extent, not completely. For example, criminals may illegally acquire information such as security data of the user and identifier of the chip stored in the chip built in the device to be read, for example by a leak from the chip manufacturer or cracking encrypt algorithms, and further store the data acquired illegally into a chip of a forged device to be read, such that the forged device is able to provide the security data of the user and the identifier of the chip which is the same as the legal device to be read. In this case, the reading device may determine that the forged device is a legal device and perform corresponding operations, thus endangering the identity and property security of the user.